Weapons and Equipment
Standard Weapons Handguns Beretta Cheetah (Type 81) * Type: Single Action * Chamber: .32 ACP * Weight unloaded: 685 g * Length overall: 172 mm * Barrel length: 97 mm * Capacity: 12 rounds Glock 17 * Calibre: 9 mm * Length overall: 204 mm * Barrel length: 114 mm * Weight (with empty magazine): 625 g * Magazine capacity: 17 rounds Sig-Sauer P226 * Calibre: 9x19mm Luger * Length overall: 196 mm * Barrel length: 112 mm * Weight (empty): aluminium frame: 870 g; stainless steel frame: 1180 g * Magazine capacity: 15 rounds Assault Rifles HK G36K Assault Rifle * Calibre: 5.56x45mm (.223 Rem) * Length (buttstock open/folded): 860/615 mm * Barrel length: 320 mm * Weight empty: 3.3 kg (3.0 kg G36KE) * Magazine capacity: 30 rounds standard * Rate of fire: 750 rounds per minute Specialist Weapons L96A1 Sniper Rifle * Calibre: 7.62x51 mm NATO (.308 win) * Operation: Bolt Action * Length: 1270 mm * Barrel length: 660mm * Weight: 6.8 kg empty without telescope * Magazine Capacity: 5 round box magazine * Maximum Effective Range: ca. 800 meters Accuracy International AW-50 * Calibre: 12.7x99mm (.50BMG) * Operation: Bolt Action * Barrel: 686 mm * Weight: 15 kg loaded w. bipod * Length: 1420 mm * Feed Mechanism: 5 round box mag. M72 Light Anti-Tank Weapon Launcher * Length: * Extended: less than 1 m * Closed: 0.67 m * Weight: * Complete M72A2: 2.3 kg * Firing mechanism: Percussion * Front sight: reticle graduated in 25 m range increments * Rear sight: peep sight adjusts automatically to temperature change Rocket * Calibre: 66 mm * Length: 508 mm * Weight: 1.8 kg * Muzzle velocity: 145 m/s * Minimum range (combat): 10 m * Minimum arming range: 10 m * Maximum range: 1,000 m * Penetration: 250 mm Maximum effective ranges * Stationary target: 200 m * Moving target: 165 m Beyond these ranges, there is less than a 50% chance of hitting the target. Claymore Anti Personnel Mine * Weight: 3.5 lb * Length: 216 mm * Width: 38 mm * Height: 124 mm * Calibre: 1⁄8 inch steel balls, c. 700 per unit * Muzzle velocity: 1,200 m/s * Effective firing range: 50 m * Maximum firing range: 250 m * Sights: Peep sight on early models, later a knife-edge sight * Filling: C-4 * Filling weight: 680 g * Detonation mechanism: M4 Blasting Cap Assembly HG 85 Grenade * Weight: 4.56 N (1.03 lbf) * Length: 97 mm (3.8 in) * Diameter: 65 mm * Filling: TNT * Filling weight: 1.52 N (0.34 lbf) * Detonation mechanism: Time Fuse * Detonation range: 10 m (unprotected); 5 m (protected) Other Equipment Vision Systems * Sight Unit Small Arms, Trilux (SUSAT) or SpecterOS Lightweight Day Sight (LDS) * Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight (ACOG) to be used with the L129A1 DMR rifle * Image intensified Common Weapon Sights * Laser Light Module Vario Ray Adaptive Target Acquisition Module * TAM-14 small Thermal Imaging System * Head-mounted Night Vision System (HNVS) * VIPER 2+ thermal imaging weapon sight * Commander's target locating system (CTLS) Communications equipment * Personal Role Radio (PRR) is issued to every member * Bowman secure VHF Radio